


Waiting/Wanting

by inaccessibleCynic



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/F, a divine spectrum zine, anyway lillian gets katelyn's jacket, aphmau zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaccessibleCynic/pseuds/inaccessibleCynic
Summary: Chase: Could you write a fic within a couple hours?Me: Yeah but it wont be good...Chase: Lit. make it gayThus the story of a short lillilyn fic
Relationships: Katelyn the fire fist/lillian, Katelyn/Lillian (Minecraft Diaries)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Waiting/Wanting

She had been leaning against the cobble walls for little under an hour, counting the seconds and waiting. It was dark this side of the holding, the moon sitting on the opposite end from where she was. The only presence of light came from around a curved corner, where a wall torch was flickering in the wind. It was cold, of course, as the chill came when the sun was down. There was no fireplace in the hallways, and whatever consequences were drawn from this cold would be her own fault. Her own fault for waiting. The woman sighed, resting her head on the wall behind with closed eyes.

Once the hour hits, she thought to herself, I can go back inside, and pretend this never happened.

Heavy footsteps echoed in the distance, like the ones of the knights she knew well. She didn’t open her eyes to check, because she knew who was on duty this night. A small smile spread onto her face as the footsteps gradually became louder. The waiting was no more.

“Lillian?” Oh, the voice of the person she craved and dreaded. The speaker’s tone was one mixed with curiosity and concern. “Its late, I don’t think you’re meant to be on duty.”

I know that, Lillian laughed to herself. “Am I only bound to my room when the sun sets?” She responded to the knight in a teasing tone, opening her eyes.

Katelyn stood with a lit torch in her hand, bringing new light to the midnight space. The knight stood in her casual wear beside Lillian, focused on the woman before her. Lillian returned the stare through half-lidded eyes. There was only a small note of frustration on Katelyn’s face. Ah, Lillian sighed in her head, not the expression I want to see.

“I won’t stop you from leaving at night, but there’s nothing for you to gain standing here right now, is there?” Katelyn questioned her, the emotion in her voice one Lillian did not know.

“Maybe I’ve been waiting for my lover to appear out of the night, and you happened to stop them? How rude of you!” Lillian faked sadness, to which Katelyn responded by punching her shoulder lightly.

The two enjoyed a few seconds of laughter together, waiting for their echoes to fade. Lillian looked to the knight, who’s face had a deep-thinking expression on it. “You could magic up an illusion Lillian to stay in your room or something. I don’t think you’d wait outside your room in an empty hall for someone,” Katelyn said, as if the sentence was a fact. Oh, but I was waiting.

“What would be the fun in that? What would happen to the thrill of being caught?” Lillian mused. Katelyn gave a sigh in response, not believing the obvious lie she was trying to conduct.

“If I didn’t know any better,” Katelyn mumbled to herself, “I’d think you were waiting for me.” Lillian turned her face away in surprise. She very much so was waiting for the knight to appear, but would never admit to it. “I only see you out when I’m on duty.”

Lillian laughed again, though mostly at herself. That would be because I’m waiting for you, she responded in her head. Out loud she said jokingly, “Well, that’s because you aren’t wondering around when you are off duty. That makes sense, doesn’t it?”

Katelyn caught that Lillian was done talking about why she was there, her eyes drifting out the arches made from cobble. “Aside, aren’t you cold? There’s no heat this side of the barracks, especially not at this time of night,” The knight mumbled the question loud enough for Lillian to hear.

She rolled her eyes. I am cold, I’ve been waiting for you to walk by for an hour, she retorted in quiet. “Helping someone you just thought was suspicious? What an interesting move from a knight. Didn’t realize there were two golden hearts in the Jury,” Lillian said teasingly, turning to Katelyn.

The knights face was blank, as she continued to stare out to the night. Everyone, both inside and outside the Jury, knew how close the two golden hearted knights were. Lillian wanted people to think herself and the knight beside her were the same. Katelyn suddenly turned to Lillian, switching the hand the torch was in. “You dodged the question.” She reached out to Lillian’s shoulder, sighing after finding how cold the other woman was.

“Here.” Katelyn handed to torch to Lillian, who was confused enough at these actions to comply. Lillian’s eyes widened as the knight took off her jacket, and handed it to the woman next to her. “It won’t be enough to warm you up completely, but at least you wont die on the way back to your room.”

“Ah, not so subtle way to tell me to go to sleep?” Lillian smiled to the knight, who rolled her eyes in response. She took the jacket, and felt the warmth from it.

“You shouldn’t have been out to begin with. Goodnight, Lillian.” Katelyn smiled back, taking the torch from Lillian’s now warm hands.

She turned to the knight, taking a glance at her face again, to look at that smile again. “Goodnight, Katelyn,” Lillian whispered, tightening the other woman’s jacket around her, and taking off opposite to Katelyn’s path.

It was a small victory, well worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> *kills chase* now my boss is gone I can write a better angsty lillilyn fic!


End file.
